Anchored Soul
by Alex - obsessive pirate lover
Summary: Elizabeth ponders over her feelings for Will and Jack one night aboard the Pearl. Will/Elizabeth/Jack oneshot.


_Anchored Soul_

Elizabeth stood at the bow of the ship, staring down into the harsh blue waves. It had to be past midnight now, but she couldn't seem to be able to shut her eyes and keep them closed. Too many emotions were swirling in her head to allow sleep.

It seemed that with each passing evening, her thoughts had become more and more consumed by _him. _Jack Sparrow. At the beginning, for years, her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep were of Will. But now that she was sleeping on the Pearl, Jack was always around, pestering her with his awful jokes, innuendo and all. And _he _became the one she was thinking about.

Because, every now and again, he'd surprise her with some split-second of sensitivity or understanding. It had her examining his character now more than ever before, which also had her losing more sleep than she intended.

Another thought that was invading her mind was that of apologies. Apologies for past actions that really weren't the best decisions, no matter how much she hates to admit it.

Elizabeth turned around, thinking to walk back to her cabin and try to sleep again, only to find Jack standing just inches behind her.

"Jack," she breathed, surprised, "Must you always do that?"

He smiled shamelessly. "The real question, love, is why ye never seem to be the least bit glad to see me _when I do that._"

She held back a smirk as he settled his arms on the ship's rail beside her.

"If you plan on getting any sleep at all, the silence aboard this vessel should only last for a few more hours." He adds.

"Trouble sleeping." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Ah," Jack replied, "Thinking of me, aye?"

"_No_." Elizabeth scoffed, finally looking at Jack. He smiled back at her impishly before continuing to stare down at his hands, fiddling with the numerous rings on his fingers. He looked back up and caught her still staring at him, until she looked away a moment too late. It was now or never, and Elizabeth knew it.

"Well, Liz, I best be--" Jack turned to go.

"Wait." She said quietly, reaching out and tugging on the rough fabric of his shirt.

He turned quickly, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. What I did, before…" Images of him and her and the _Pearl _and the Kraken flashed in her mind. She grimaced and pushed these thoughts aside, "It was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Well, I seem to recall that before you left, you're last words were, 'I'm not sorry.'" He spoke in a nasally tone, imitating her.

She glared at him, unhealed by his mocking response to her apology. _No use_, she thought, pushing off of the rail and turning to walk away.

"But if you feel that guilty, there sure be a way of making it up to me." He grinned roguishly once she turned back to glance at him skeptically. He took her wrist and pulled her forward, so roughly that she barely managed to catch herself as to not fall into his arms.

"Jack," Elizabeth warned him quietly, halfheartedly.

He took her other wrist and brought her hands up to his shoulders.

Elizabeth finally let her gaze lift to his eyes. He stared back at her, his piercing gaze causing her to take a sharp breath. Their lips were only a breath apart.

"Jack…" Elizabeth whispered. Of course, this had to be just lust. Right? Still, this lust, or whatever it was, couldn't be concealed. But no, she couldn't love Jack. She loved Will. Her thoughts blurred and she couldn't be so sure of her opinion with Jack's lips so close to hers. Finally, she gave up her struggle against herself, her emotions, and let go of everything, closing the gap between their lips.

His hands no longer had to hold her wrists in place and fell to her hips, caressing her with unexpected care. He ran his hands from her waist and up across the rest of her torso until he could run his hands through her hair. Elizabeth pressed her fingertips into his shoulders and slowly brought up one hand that gently ran down the side of his face. Her passion was as evident as his. In the middle of the ocean, with no one else around, she didn't have to hide what she felt--whatever that may be. She kissed him for him, and no one else. Because she wanted him, and she felt something undeniable for him. Would this happen again? Probably not. Finally, all other thoughts faded out, and moments blurred around the edges until it was only her and Jack that existed anytime, anywhere. He turned suddenly, pinning her back against the rail of the ship before pulling his lips from hers.

"I was scarcely serious… what I said, love." He whispered, a hint of guilt showing through his rugged tone.

Elizabeth nodded frantically, suddenly weak without his lips against hers, reaching back to his face and pulling herself closer, "Yes--yes, I know." She breathed quickly before her lips met his once again.

Jack held her face in his hands and pulled away again. Elizabeth gasped, struggling to take even breaths. It was only then that she noticed Jack wiping the tears that were running down her face. She brushed away his hands and wiped the tears with her own hand. What was she doing? She doesn't cry.

"Lizzie." Jack whispered, his voice again tinged with something like guilt.

Once he whispered her name, it was as if she had been violently yanked back down to her proper place in the world. Gravity had once again returned to her shoulders, and the soft blur that had covered the sharp truth disappeared. Elizabeth pulled herself out of her blissful place in his arms, and the air around her became even heavier.

"I know." Her voice broke at the same moment her already-torn heart did. She pushed away from him and stumbled away with even less hope of ever getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Long time no see, aye? Haha, yeah, well... I dug this up from forever ago, did some editing, and decided to post it. I know, it's kind of open-ended. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. ;) Awful, aren't I? Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks. - Alex


End file.
